Lingering
by fluffyotakus
Summary: Akashi and Yukimura are childhood friends. She had to leave to go back to America. She comes back and now shes in Rakuzan and is in the same class as Akashi though she remembers nothing about Akashi! Will she be able to remember him? Rakuzan AU. Possibly change ratheing to T in later chapters!
1. Prologue

Summary;  
Yukimura is a transfer student from America. She moved there when she was 3 due to her father and mothers work. She has come back to Japan due to her father's company having a project in Japan and it was expected that'd it be a long one. Yukimura enrolls into elementary school in the middle of year 2 and there she meets Akashi Seijuro. From there they sort of become friends and they basketball with each other everyday. When year 5 was over, her fathers project had finished and her family had to return back to America. Later on she returns to Japan for high school and enrolls into Rakuzan where she ends up in the same class as Akashi. Yukimura though remembers nothing about Akashi and through out the year she feels like something important is missing from her. A memory that must remember but can't.

* * *

I walk down the corridor with sensei to my class. I don't necessarily feel nervous, I feel excited. It's a weird feeling to enroll into school in the middle of the year (due to my father being a famous program developer and suddenly having a project here in Japan.) I enter into my classroom with my sensei. We stand in front of the class, she starts "Okay everyone! Today we have a transfer student here with us!"

That was my cue to introduce myself. "Hello! I'm Yukimura Satomi, I was born in Japan but moved to America at age 4. I look forward to working with all of you!" I bowed.

I hear murmurs from the class.

"Sugoi. She's from America!"  
"She's so cute!"

"Her Japanese is pretty good considering she came from America!"

Sensei silenced the class and spoke "Akashi-kun will be the one to show you around the school Akashi please stand up to show her who you are."

Akashi stood up. He has scarlet coloured hair with long bangs, matching scarlet eyes with a calm dignified look, he seems to be taller than me just by half a head and he seems to have a very dominant aura. I walked up to him, smiled and said "It's nice to meet you Akashi-kun! I hope we can get along well!"

Once again the class broke into murmurs but I can't really make out what they're saying.

My seat is beside Akashi. I stare at him. He seems to always have the same look on face. "Don't stare at people. It's rude." I heard him say. "Ahh sorry! I didn't mean too!" The way he speaks isn't the way any normal 7 year old speaks. He speaks with a lot of dignity and his voice seems strict/stern as well. Making him seem like a powerful and intimidating person.

It's break time and it's the time where Akashi is supposed to be showing me around the school. I approach him and ask "Umm I was wondering if it'd be fine if you could be showing me around the school now since its break time."

"Follow me and I'll show you around." He just left the classroom. I run out and try to catch up with him. He walks pretty fast, so I have to fast walk just to keep up with him. We went through the whole school in about 15 minutes. The last place we went to was the gym. It was empty. I saw a basketball sitting on the floor. I decide to go to it and start playing before class starts.

"Do you want to play with me Akashi-kun?"

He stares at me intently. Contemplating whether or not if he should play, it took him a minute or two but he agrees.

We start with me on offence. He checks the ball and I stand still thinking of what to do and how things would go.

I fake to the right and then drive for the left and go for a lay up but he's quick. He's quick enough to get to the net by the time I go into a lay up. I stop dribbling and go into triple threat position even though I can't dribble or pass. My only choice is to make a shot. He tries grabbing the ball from me, I pivot left and right until I get an opening, once I did I jump up and so does he. Right when I'm about to release the ball he smacks it out of my hands and runs to retrieve. I ran after him to guard him, he's fast and he's really good for someone in year 2. He seems to run for a lay up as well. Right when it seems like he's about to step up he goes for a shot. We play like this continually until the bell rings for class to start. Akashi won and I lost with a score of 17-5.

We walk out of the gym together on our way to class both exhausted and sweaty. I'm surprised at myself for being able to score even 5 points. "Akashi-kun, how are you so good at basketball?" I ask him on the way to class.

"Winning is everything. To win you must be good at everything." was his only response.

Everyday since I came here I would play basketball with him everyday. Of course he'd always win. I'm glad I became his friend. When I first came here he would seem lonely. It didn't really seem like he had a friend. Maybe it could be the aura he gives off makes the people around him scared to approach him. But now that I'm with him he doesn't seem to be as lonely as before. We've been together in the same class since I came here in the middle of year 2. Now it's the end of year 5 and my father's project is finished and we have to return back to America for my father to go back to work.

I don't want to leave. If I do Akashi will be alone again. I won't have someone help me with my homework. _I won't have someone to play basketball with me everyday. _

I plan on telling him today after school which is also the last day of school

It's the end of the day and I find Akashi-kun in the gym, playing basketball. "Akashi-kun!" I call out to him while I run up to him.

"Satomi." He replies with while he shoots a basketball to the net.

"I have something important to tell you." I started. He nods meaning that I should go on. "My father's project had finished and we are to return to America by the day after tomorrow."

He looks at me with his same calm look. I can tell that he's thinking about what I had just said.

He responded with "I understand your situation. I hope you have a safe flight back."

"Akashi-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Can you _promise _me that we'll be able to play basketball with each other again?" I ask him while sticking my right pinkie out.

I heard a sigh from him. "Promise" and he sticks his pinkie out to hold onto mine.

And with that I had to leave. "Bye Akashi!" I waved to him and smiled as I left.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE~~ **

Hello mina-san! This is my first time trying to write a fanfic EVER! I'm sorry if there's OCCness with Akashi. IT'S SUPER HARD TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT HE'D ACTUALLY SAY AND DO. AND TRYING TO SURVIVE ON WIKI AND HIS APPEARANCES IN THE MANGA DON'T HELP SO MUCH! For me at least...  
Any ways I hoped you guys liked the prologue so far. Please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 1

I enter the school gate and the school is magnificent! The school building is 3 stories high! There's also a separate building for the gym and they have a greenhouse! I feel like I'm going to love this school already.

I enter the school building and went to the office to find out which class I'm in. I approach the secretaries and informed them that I'm the new transfer student. They immediately knew who I was and tells me that I'm in class 1A. I thank them and went to go search for my classroom. There's still about a couple minutes before the bell that tells us class is starting soon rings. I went in to inform the teacher that I have arrived. Sensei is a very young and pretty woman. She tell me that I should wait outside until class starts and I listen for my cue to enter the class and introduce myself.

The bell rings and the students in the halls start to enter their classrooms while I wait outside. After a minute or two the classroom is silent and sensei starts talking.

"Okay class, today we have a new student with us!" That must be my cue to enter.

I slide open the wooden door and step inside the class with a huge smile on my face expressing my excitement. I feel everyone staring at me.

I step to front of the room right in the middle and began to speak. "Hello, my name is Yukimura Satomi and I came from America. Nice to meet you and I look forward to working with all of you!" And with that I bowed.

I hear some of the students break into whispers. I look at a few of them with an awkward smile hoping for sensei to break the whispers and I could be seated so class could get started.

"Akashi Seijuro is our male class representative and he'll be the one to show you around the school Yukimura-san. Also you seat is besides his. Akashi-kun please stand to know who you are and where you sit."

He stands up and his seat is in the 3rd row and in the 3rd column. My seat is right beside the window, one of my spots to sit in. Akashi-kun has vibrant scarlet coloured hair with long bangs. He's has heterochromatic eyes, his right eye is a matching scarlet while his right is a mix of yellow and orange. He wears a fierce yet calm demeanour.

I walk up to him and my seat. We both sit down and I turn to him and smile and said "I look forward to working with you Akashi-kun, let's be good friends!"

His response to me was something I was not expecting. "The only ones who are allowed to look me in the eye as I speak are those that serve me. No one that opposes me is allowed to look down on me. Know your place."

He said it in a barely whisper volume. He seems very full of himself. Only people that serve him can look at him in the eye? All I can say to that is _wow._ Albeit he seems like a very familiar person that I had met before but at the same that seems impossible. If I had met someone like him I would've remembered him for sure. _Sigh._

It's time for lunch now and I'm starving! I pack all my things so I could head to the cafeteria and then I remembered that I have no idea where it is. _I'm going to have to approach him and ask for help. Let's hope this goes well._

"Akashi-kun maybe you could show me around the school now if you're not busy with anything?" I asked and tried not to look at him directly into his eyes for a long time. I was expecting his response to be similar to the one he had said to me before.

"That's fine. I'm not currently busy with anything so let's use our time wisely."

That was also a response that I wasn't expecting. His voice seems calmer than when it was before. _Well he's a very interesting person._

We walk around the school and the only talking we did was him saying what classroom is what and who the teacher is and my only response would be a nod. Sometimes I would just stare at him once in a while walking through the hallways. Once we got outside to go to the gym and greenhouse, I asked him "You seem very familiar. Have I ever met you before?"

He stares at me intently. All he says is "I wouldn't know since I don't bother with remembering people who aren't of importance."

I nod and continue walking. We went to the gym and that's when I find out that he's captain of the basketball club. Which is hard to believe since considering that he's a first year and also that he's pretty short for a basketball player. I would love to see him play and see just how really good he is. _Ahh the mystery. _

Finally we go to the greenhouse and inside is beautiful! The inside is huge! It's more of an indoor garden than a greenhouse. Right when you walk in, there's a stone path for you to walk on. There's also little picnic benches for you to sit on where there are open spaces. Theres trees as well to sit under, right around the trees there would be flowers of all sorts. Like peace lilies, orchids, daisies, dragon snaps and roses. There are even some cherry blossoms around! I walk around with a lot of excitement like a kid in a candy store. Akashi just stands there with his arms crossed with his usual calm yet fierce look. I spot a rose that matches Akashi's hair.

"Hey Akashi-kun! The rose's color matches your hair and eyes!" I said while giggling a little bit. He just sighs and glares at me. He walks up to me and stares me down. He may seem scary at first but he really isn't. I just smile at him widely. I hear another sigh from him and he turns. "My job here is done so it'd seem that I'm not needed here any more."

And with that he just walked away. I check the time and there's only 25 minutes of lunch before class starts. _Crap._

I dash through the hallways and I bump into someone. It's my classmate, Fujimoto-san.

"Ahh I'm sorry Fujimoto-san!" I half smile.

"Its fine Yukimura-san!" She says very cheerily. "How is your first day here? What do you think of Akashi?" She asks.

"I like it here. The school is beautiful and the greenhouse is my favourite place already! And what do you mean by what I think of Akashi?" I look at her with a questionable look.

"Like do you think he's cool, scary or cute?"

"Well I think that he's just a normal person who's pretty full of himself. He seems to have a split personality as well, to me at least. One moment he'd be nice and calm while the other his personality becomes all controlling." All she has is a surprised look while listening to me.

"So you mean you're not scared of him? That's a first."

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

She giggles a little "Here everyone is scared of him yet everyone still loves him. I mean he's intimidating and he can do things no one dares to do which makes a lot of people fear him but he's very intelligent. He's ranked first in our year, he's the student council presented though being a first year and the basketball clubs captain! He's pretty much feared by everyone. Even teachers"

All of a sudden I burst in laughter. I find it hard for people to think that. Do people really fear him? He seems pretty harmless.

Lunch finishes and classes are starting once again. Right now we have PE classes and we're doing basketball. _My favourite sport._ I get all giddy while I change into the appropriate clothing. I step out and this time it's a co-ed class where the boys and girls are mixed up.

Fujimoto-san approaches me and asks me to be on the same as her with a few of our other classmates. They ask what position I play and I answered "Point Guard." They look at me with a surprised look like they've just seen a ghost.

Fujimoto tells me "ummm we're going against Akashi's team and he's point guard so you're going to have to guard him."

I look more than delighted and hey just stare at me like I'm insane. I'm excited to see just how good he can be. We all hear the whistle blow and we start to get into our positions.

We did a tip off and as expected from everyone, the possession is in Akashi's hands. He starts dribbling down the court at a fast pace that I can barely keep up with him. He tries for a fake but it doesn't work on me. Still dribbling I try to steal it but I miss which gives him an opening to shoot. He jumps up and I try to catch up but I'm too late. I still reach up and my fingers barely touch it. The ball hits the rim a little bit but still goes in.

I'm the one who brings the ball up the court. Once I pass half court, I'm still dribbling while standing still. Thinking my next every move. I look directly into Akashi's eyes (which is probably a bad choice) I don't hesitate nor do I look away. I fake to the left and then drive into the right which I'm able to surpass him but he knocks the ball out of my hand while doing so. I look back and he's already down the court. I run as fast as I can to get to him but he shoots. And it's a three.

This kept going in back and forth throughout the whole game. Which became a one on one between me and Akashi. I feel bad about not letting the other have an opportunity to play but it feels nice to play someone so good. The game ended with obviously Akashi winning. I hope I get another chance to play with him again.

**Akashi****'s POV:**

She seems to have improved a lot from back then. I have yet to see her full potential. She could be of use to the team. And she has yet to remember who I am but she will. I'm sure of it because_ I'm absolute. Therefore I am always right._


End file.
